This invention generally relates to displays for drivers of vehicles that provide a visual indication of the status or condition of the vehicle and subsystems associated with the vehicle.
Contemporary vehicles include a wide range of features to make the driving experience more enjoyable and luxurious. Each of these features typically requires a separate control switch that is actuated by a driver or passenger to achieve a desired result. Examples include the heating, ventilation and air conditioning system and the car stereo system. One problem introduced by including more and more features in a vehicle is the distraction of the driver's attention from the task of driving while the driver is adjusting the various controls. A variety of attempts at alleviating this situation have been proposed or implemented. For example, it has been suggested to include one or more of the control switches on the steering wheel of the vehicle. This is not without drawbacks, however, because there is limited space available on the steering wheel and the wiring for such an arrangement can be complicated and overly expensive. Further, placing a large number of switches within a confined area requires relatively small switches. Smaller switches tend to require more driver attention to ensure that the desired switch is being adjusted.
It would be desirable to provide a system that allows a driver to adjust a variety of switches within a vehicle while minimizing the distraction of the driver's attention from the road. This invention provides such a system through a visual display that indicates which switch is being adjusted while minimizing the diversion of the driver's attention from watching the road.